All because of a Dare
by Purple.Genie.6
Summary: ALL BECAUSE OF A DARE? Edward and Bella Hate each other! They practically want to kick each other's butts! The only thing they have in common is their careers. They are both very successful singers. One dare leads to their rest of their careers in doom! What happens when they have to act as a couple in front of the media while trying not to strangle each other? THIS! A Edward/
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight! I just own the Plot.

Chapter 1: The Dare

Bella POV

"Bella! Wake up!" I heard a screaming voice buzzing in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to find a small pixy staring right into my eyes.

"Oh Alice, Hi?"

"Oh whatever! Get out of your car right now! We're here!" She shouted in my face while jumping out the way to let me through.

"Hummmp. Where are we again?" I asked still half asleep.

"At my house of course." She said. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into her house.

"Alice, Slow down!" I said in pained voice. She reluctantly let go of my hand and slowed down so she was next to me.

"Hey, What's up?" she questioned obviously noticing my hesitation.

"Um, Nothing." I lied not wanting to tell her about my hatred towards the God-like man in that house.

"Oh, Okay" She replied quickly. She started walking ahead leaving me trailing behind. Alice doesn't know how much i hate her brother! She thinks completely the opposite! She believes that we are meant for each other and that we look amazing together. Na ah! I absolutely loathe him! And it is obvious that he hates me too. I can't stand the sight of him. Why do we hate each other? I actually don't know! I guess i have always just hated him! All his witty comments and self centred ego!

I walked ahead getting ready for everything ahead of me. Alice lived with her brothers Emmet and Edward, (Edwards the one I hate). Emmet owns a coffee shop. Alice is a Fashion Designer; she has designed for many famous people. Edward is a singer; he is know through the world and has many fans. (You could call me a secret fan!) Jasper is Alice's Boyfriend. He often comes over to stay with the Cullen's as well. Jasper also owns the coffee show with Emmet however he is more responsible and stays at the coffee shop to help out more. Rosaline is Jaspers twin. She is dating Emmet. Rosaline is a famous model. And then there is ME. I am also a singer but i am not that famous even though Alice keeps reminding me of my millions of fans whenever i say that! I work with the same manager as Edward. I guess i have to thank him for my career. I was singing at a concert where his manager had come to see Edward and i was signed!

I entered the house where everybody was sitting on the sofas. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on a sofa. Emmet and Rosaline were sitting together in the love seat. There was a spare seat next to Edward on the sofa he was sitting on. I walked around him to get a chair from the dining table and sat on the opposite side to him.

"Aww, i'm offended. You didn't sit next to me!" Edward said feigning being hurt.

"Oh, I didn't realise that was you. I thought it was a bag of shit sitting on the sofa," I said while smirking.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Spanner"

"Player"

"Okay, stop you two, i can't handle the love!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh ha, ha the irony!" I said sarcasticly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now what do you want to do?" Alice asked.

"Me, Me" Emmett shouted putting his hand up. Sometimes i wonder whether he is actually 22 or 5.

"Yes Emmett. What is your suggestion?" Alice asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Emmett shouted

"NOOOOOOOOOO" I shouted

"Oh, Shut up Belly! Pleaseeeeee!" Emmett Begged!

"Arrrg" I groaned

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea!" Alice said

"Yeah" Everyone said apart from me.

We all got up and sat in a circle on the floor. We got a bottle and spun it. You might be wondering why I hate Truth or Dare so much? It's because it normally ends up with me and Edward being set up together! Last time I ended up sitting in Edwards lap. Hopefully that was not going to happen.

"Can i start!"Emmet Begged, "Please, please..." Yep, he is defiantly 5.

"Yes Emmett you can start." Rosaline said

"Okay, so hum... Jasper you have to get Alice put lipstick on you. You have to stay with it for the rest of the game!"

Slowly the game continued, Emmet ended up commando for the rest of the game, Alice walked around the room barking like a dog, Rosaline gave a Emmett a piggy back (Although they both ended up on the floor), Jasper was wearing lipstick and had a uni-brow, Edward admitted he had worn a bra before and I, well it was my turn!

"BELLA!"

"Yes, Alice,"

"My turn, and i get to dare you!"

"Arg, Alice go on!"

"Hum... Bella I dare you to kiss Edward!" Alice said energized.

"WHAT!... NO, NO, NO!"

'Yes, yes, yes!' i thought Stop it Bella, You hate him!

"Alice that is not fair! All you had to do was go around barking like a dog!" I argued

"Shut up and do it Bella! It's just a little Kiss!" Rosaline said.

Slowly i got up from my seat and walked over to Edward. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I lightly placed my hands on his shoulders. I leaned in slowly, as did he. Both lost in each other's arms, eyes closed, our lips locked together in harmony. His lips were like nothing I've never felt before. His kiss so passionate, so warm. Suddenly I heard clicking of camera's and people screaming in the window. Paparazzi!


	2. Paparazzi

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer hence why I do not own twilight. Unfortunately :(

Chapter 2: Paparazzi!

Bella POV

The light was blinding me as the camras flashed from outside the window. Someone must have seen us and told the paparazzi. I quickly jumped out of Edwards lap and looked at Alice with pleading eyes. She understood and took me out of the room and into her room. Something I love about Alice's house is that there is a secret exit which can lead you to the outside of the house. Alice led me into the secret door which has a car waiting inside the room. Alice drove me through the tunnel to the outside of the house. Luckily no one saw us. Alice sped away from the house and to mine. I didn't live that far away from Alice so it was okay.

My house was nothing like the one Alice lives in. My house was kind of small as I live on my own. I have a small fence surrounding my house. From the front you can see the glass balcony with a patio. The whole house was blue and made from slates. Downstairs I had a games room, the party room and the open living room. Upstairs I had 2 guest rooms and my bedroom.

Alice parked her car in the normal parking space she had and came into the house with me. Luckily the paparazzi hadn't followed us.

"Water or soda?" I asked Alice as I entered the kitchen.

"Water please." Alice said walking into the living room and turning on the TV. I walked into the kitchen as I heard the TV being turned on. I went to the fridge to take out a bottle of water and a glass.

"BELLA, get your ass down here NOW! Alice screamed

"Um... Okay Alice, no need to shout!" I poured the water into the glass and walked into the Living room. I saw Alice point at the TV. I turned my eyes to the TV. It said

**BREAKING NEWS: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen spotted kissing!**

The lady on the TV was talking.

"Has Edward finally found a girlfriend or is this just a onetime thing? Edward Cullen, one of the most popular singer, was spotted kissing Bella Swan, pop hit singer, at the Cullen's place. The whole family was sitting around in a circle, said to be playing 'Truth or Dare' when Bella was apparently dared to kiss Edward. From the pictures it seems as if they were both into the kiss, this couldn't be the first time, could it..." I couldn't listen any more. I sunk into the coach! My career was ruined.

I have had some minor problems with the press but this was huge! What was Jacob going to think! (Jacob is the name of their manager. He is in charge of Edward and Bella's singing stuff!) When I thought Karma couldn't strike me again today I was proven wrong! I was getting a call from Jacob. I answered the phone and held it to my ear while closing my eyes. I really didn't want to be fired right now when I thought my career was going okay!

"Bella, Hello its Jacob!"

"Um... Hey Jake. Look I can explain! WewerejustplayingTruthordareididn'twanttodoit! Please don't fire me!" I let out in a frantic voice.

"Hey, Bells its cool! I'm not going to fire you!"

"But... It's was just a small mistake-"Jake cut me.

"Listen to me: I AM NOT GOING TO FIRE YOU!"

"You're not?" I was confused! Why was he not firing me?

"No I am not! I was just calling to congratulate you! This could make Edward and your career HUGE!"

"It could?" I was still confused from why Jacob was not firing me!

"Yeah, look why don't we meet up at the studio?"

"Okay, I'll be there in 10"

"Awesome!"

I got up from the couch told Alice what Jake said. Alice offered to drive me to the studio and I agreed. I didn't want to be caught by the paparazzi. We got into Alice's yellow Porsche and drove to the studio. The Studio wasn't that far from my house so I got there quickly. We got there early because of Alice's driving. I went into the studio and straight into the recording area where we normally meet Jake. Edward and Jake were sitting there.

"Hello!"

"Oh hey Bella, come take a seat next to Edward." Jake told me. I sat on the seat next to Edward, while Jake stood up in front of us.

"Okay, so there is 3 ways we could go forth with this."

"Okay, so what are they? I don't want to be stuck in this room with Bella baby anymore." Edward said while turning to smirk at me.

"Oh, trust me I'm not any happier stuck with you here Eddikins." I said while pinching Edwards's cheek like they would to a baby.

"Then you should probably shut up bef-"Edward began but was cut off by Jake.

"Oh shut up. Look The first choice is to do a reality TV show!"

"NOOOO!" Both Edward and I shouted.

"How is that solving anything?" I asked

"Well... um... Anyway! The 2nd choice is to say you are together and then later breaking up."

"When will we be breaking up?" Edward asked.

"A year... maybe two?"

"No. We can't do that!" Edward said.

"Bella?" Jacob questioned

"What's the 3rd choice?" I asked

"Telling the truth to the press and ending your careers. If you tell the press that you aren't together they will bug off but they will hate you. No one will like you and therefore your career is OVER!"

"You know I think I like option 2. What about you Edward?" I asked

"Thinking about it. I like it too." Edward said

"Option 2 it is!"

**Hey,**

**I hope you like it! Please keep reading! It gets better!**

**Genie **

**xxx**


	3. Interview

_**I would like to thank **_

_**KatnisSorenRainbowDoom**__** and **__** .1257**___

_**They were the first two people to review my story!**_

I was pulled into a room by Alice where she started working on my dress. After everything was perfect she started lecturing me about what to and not to do.

"So try not to say ANY witty comments and try to look like you like Edward. Try to hold his hand as much as you can and try not to stab Edward. Try to-"

"Alice, I get it, basically act totally opposite to what I would normally do." 

"Yes!" Alice said gleaming, "This is going make your career AMAZING!"

"You can go out there now Bella, Edwards waiting for you."  
"Thanks" I said as I gave her a hug.

_Deep breaths, in and out. _I kept repeating as I started to walk outside. There was Edward standing outside the door just like Alice said he would. He was wearing a nice white dress shirt, un-tucked, with a dark pair of jeans. His hair was a messy disarray and his hair was a beautiful cooper colour. He grinned when his eyes landed on when I went outside.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"You look amazing too. **I **like your new hair style; it makes your nose look smaller."

"Look, I just wanted to say, I don't like this idea either so why don't we just get this over and done with so we can stay away from each other for as long as possible. We can move to opposite sides of the world after this."

"You sound reasonable... Time to up the medication." I said.

"Why don't we just try to like each other during this interview?"

"I can do nice."

"So we're friends... for now?" He asked while holding out his hand.

"Friends." I said as I met his hands with my own to shake it. "But don't get used to it; I still think you're a arrogant brat." I added.

"And you're a stubborn snob." He said while smirking.

"Hello and welcome to Hollywood Life, today joining us we have Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." Jaymi, our interviewer said. "So there have been rumours taking over our TV news about how Bella Swan, a Music pop star and Edward Cullen, the winner of best album at the Brits 2014, are together. Today all will be revealed."

My hands were starting to sweat up as I tried to concentrate on every word Jaymi said. This was going on live and I didn't want to look like a fruitcake.

"So, apparently you two were spotted kissing at 'The Cullen's house.' From everything that was said it has been discovered it could have been for a game of Truth or dare. Is that correct?"

I could hear Jacob buzzing in my ear piece telling us to deny we kissed just for truth or dare and that the kiss actually meant something. Luckily before I could start to talk and embarrass myself Edward started talking. He knew that I was a really bad liar.

"That's a lie, we were playing truth or dare but the kiss was not a dare." Edward said carefully, trying not to say too much.

"So does this mean you two are together?" Jaymi asked. This time I decided I had to talk or this will not work.

"Yes, I suppose it does." I looked at Edward and he moved his hand and entwined it with mine.

After a few more questions the interview came to an end and all we had to do was say goodbye. 

"This is the end of our interview but don't worry, we won't let them get away without a kiss farewell. Go on Edward and Bella; let's see you give the audience what they want."

The fake audience sitting in front of us all started yelling "kiss, kiss"

I turned to Edward and looked at him with wide eyes. Edward smiled for a second which I hardly saw before his lips met mine, it wasn't as long as the one he gave me yesterday but it was definitely one to be remembered. After we pulled apart all the lights went off and the camera crew started setting everything up for the next interview. This meant we could go home.

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**I hope your liking this story so far, I am amazed by how much people who have actually considered reading this! I have had **__**120 Views**____**and**____**62 Visitors just over the past two days! For me that's AMAZING. Thank you everyone who read or favourite my story. Please check out my other story Forever too! **_

_**Also check out work by **__**KatnisSorenRainbowDoom**__** She is an amazing writer!**_

_**Love Genie**_

_**Xxx**_

_**P.s. Whats your favourite animal? Mines Koala!**_

_**P.s.s Who thinks i should do this in Edwards POV aswell?**_


	4. More surprising news?

I was in the car with Jacob, Alice and Edward. Jacob and Alice were at the front meaning I was stuck at the back with Edward.

"Well done, I think we convinced them." Jacob said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, maybe." I said looking up to him.

"I think we killed it!" Edward said. "I definitely looked awesome!"

"How does this have anything to do with how you looked?" I asked

"Everything!" He said back

"I'd slap you but that would be animal abuse." I said while giving him an innocent look.

"If I wanted a bitch, I would have bought a dog." He said.

"Oh sorry I don't speak idiot."

"What did you eat for-" Edward started before being stopped by Alice.

"Oh for Gods sake, couldn't you just pretend to like each other, at least till we figure something out here." Alice shouted

I slumped back into my seat and folded my arms across my chest.

"Fine," i said.

"Whatever." Edward said.

"So, you two will of course spending a lot of time together, this means you will be going out together but that doesn't mean spend ever second with each other, you will have to go to a lot..." Jacob started to list all the rules which we will have to follow. "...try to be nice to each other, live with each other, go to the aw-" WAIT WHAT!

"What do you mean 'live with each other. THAT THING" I said pointing at Edward, "IS NOT LIVING WITH ME!"

"That's good then! You'll be living with Edward." Jacob replied with giving me a smirk.

"WHAT?" Both Edward and I shouted.

"I don't care about everything else, but me living with HIM?! NEVER going to happen."  
" I can't believe I am saying this, but Bella's right. We can't even have a normal conversation for 2 seconds before insulting each other!"

"I am sorry guys but it's decided! YOU two will be spending the next year or so stuck in each others presence.!"

**I know, I know! Its short but I just think there isn't much more to add. I will probebly** **add the next chapter today as well. **

**If you like Bella, Edward human fanfics, go check out my other story "Complicated love" **

**PLEASE**

**Love GENIE  
xxx**


	5. Moving in

**_I live in UK and have no idea how fame looks so this is all really weird. If I make any mistakes I will be very happy if you could just tell me! I will do my best to make this story seem as real as possible! _**

**_Love Genie_**

Edwards POV

I HATE Jake! I HATE Alice! And most of all I HATE BELLA MARIE CULLEN! Everything that has and is about to happen is her entire fault. If only she wasn't annoying, stubborn, stuck-up, witty... The list goes on... This year or so is going to be the worst of my ENTIRE life! The way to my house was tense. I kept quiet throughout the whole journey thinking about easy I can avoid this. Living with Bella around is going to be completely different. If only fame wasn't in the way...

Finally when I arrived at my house I got out and walked in, not stopping to check if Bella was following me or not. I opened my house and I walked in leaving the door open. I heard one pairs of footsteps following me into the living room. I walked to my sofa and sat there with my head between my legs trying to think this through.

"It's not going to be that bad!" A familiar voice said.

"Yes, it is! What if I mess up! What if I mess this up for my career?" I said back

"Have you thought about Bella's career? This is affecting her too, you know!" Alice said sitting down next to me. I felt her hand at the back of my back.

"We're talking about Bella, here. Innocent little Bella. NOTHING will happen to her career. Mine, however will be affected."

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"If I mess this up, it will all be considered my fault. I am the one who is being called 'LA's newest bad boy."

"Edward, what you did isn't even true. Paparazzi caught you with some drugs. They didn't see the whole picture."

"It is still considered my fault."

"Whatever!" I said ignoring her.

About 6 months ago, this happened. I have tried to prove myself innocent but every time I try to do something good, it is turned on me which makes my name even worse.

"Come on; let's help get Bella get settled in."

"Like I want her settled in," I mumbled under my breath

"Shut it Eddie,"

"Alice!" I shouted, running after her! "I told you not to call me that!"


	6. Insight into Edward

**_Hey!  
Today I am doing something completely different to what I normally do. Today you are going to get an insight of EDWARD CULLEN! Well my version of him. _**

**_I am going to do a Q&amp;A type of thing with Edward. Obviously all this is made by me and not trying to change anything that Stephanie Meyer did. This is all made up but me but some of it might be similar to what Stephanie Meyer wrote. Just remember some of what I say may not be revealed until further through the story... so this might contain spoilers but not a lot. _**

**_In this we are acting as if Genie (the interviewer) kind of Edwards friend and I can ask him all types of questions but it also has a formal kind of atmosphere. Also Genie knows that Edward and Bella are not together and that they hate each other. _**

**_G= Genie ( me)_**

**_E= Edward Cullen_**

**_So let's begin..._**

G: So today we are joined by Edward Cullen and he is going to be answering some of our questions. So let's get stuck in! So first of all Edward, what made you decide you wanted to be a singer?"

E: I guess that would have to be my mom. She liked to sing and she inspired me into singing. This was before the accident...

G: Of course! Moving on.. We are all wondering about you rebellious period. The drugs, the girls...

E: I rather you didn't talk about that subject.

G: Okay... so how about we talk about your new relationship... with Bella... (All that is about to come is all true)

E: What it there you'll like to know?

G: How did you guys meet?

E: I meet Bella when she walked into our house to meet Alice. This was when I had just started my singing career and Alice was getting known more as a fashion designer. Bella was.. Well.. She had an ... _Occasion _and she wanted Alice to design her dress. Since then Alice and Bella had been friends and I just have to put up with it.

G: you said Bella had an 'occasion'... what occasion was this and why do you act as if you don't like this 'occasion'

E: I'll just say that this occasion was cancelled and to be honest I never liked it.

G: Was this the reason why you hate Bella?

E: yes.

**_So yeah..._**

**_If you have any other questions to ask Edward just tell me in the reviews!_**

**_Hope you liked that, _**

**_Love Genie!_**


	7. Friends?

**_Hey so this is basically the convocation Jake and Bella have while Edward and Alice are talking. _**

"So Bells..." Jake and I have become really good friends and he even came up with a nickname for me.

"What's up Jake?"

"Well I was just wondering.. Well. Why.. Um..?"

"Spit it out Jake."

"Well.. Why do you hate Edward so much?"

"That's long story..."

"I have time."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked

"NO."

"Okay then." I prepared myself to tell Jake.

"About three years ago was the first time I met Edward. I was meeting Alice at her house to plan... something. At the time I didn't know her. She was just a fashion designer and I needed my dress designed. She told me to meet her at her house. When I arrived at her house I met Edward. He was charming and polite. I though-"

"Wait. Why were you designing a dress?" Jake interrupted.

"It... It was for my wedding."

**_(I would leave it here but because I am nice I shall continue)_**

"WHAT?!"

"I was engaged and I was planning on getting married that year. At the time I was in love with a guy called James. I thought James was the one and so when he asked me to marry him I said yes. That's why I was asking Alice to design our dress. James was rich and he wanted the dress to be 'special'. Anyway... After that Edward started acting horrible to me and I just did the same back to him."

"So what happened with the guy... James?" Jacob asked

"He was cheating on me. He was with other women like me... he was taking their money, like mine. Luckily I was out of the relationship before it did any harm."

"Oh." Jake said.

We were luckily interrupted by Alice who was running out the house chased by Edward. She stopped at us and started talking,

"Come on Bella. Lets get you settled in."

"What about my stuff?"

"Its already in the guest room."

"Oh." I said.

I walked into the house and Alice led me into the guest room. It was beautiful. It was a purple that made you feel warm and it felt like home.

"Bella i have to go now so get settled in."

"Alice. I really don't like this."

All she said before leaving was "I know,"

I started to sort everything out into the places i wanted... i was going to stay here for the next year.

"So how do you like your new room?" A calming voice said behind me.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"What do you want Edward?"

"Look. We are going to spend the next year or so together meaning we would at least have to try and like each other. Come on you cant share this house and pretent that i don't exist?"

" I guess. So what does this mean?"

"You know. We could try being friends."

"I like the idea of that."

"Yeah "

"Yeah"


End file.
